


Fall

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Poetry, Schmoop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Tentang perapian yang kehangatannya melenakan.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
> Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC.

 

 

            Malam ini dingin. Keping salju di jendela berkelap-kelip terefleksi api. Angin berhembus menggetarkan kaca. Tapi di dalam sini, perapianlah sang penguasa.

            Pemanas memang lebih canggih, tapi retih kayu dan bayangan yang menari adalah hal yang klasik. Cahaya jingga memancarkan kehangatan dan nostalgia. Mengirimkan sinyal kantuk pada mereka yang lelah raganya.

            Bukan mereka berdua tentu saja.

            John Watson masih memegang bukunya. Sudah lama, ia tak larut dalam bacaan sebegini dalam. Di sampingnya, Sherlock Holmes masih mengetik. Mengisi entri untuk situs yang entah pernah dikunjungi. Kesunyian menjadi musik. Keheningan menjadi melodi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam hal yang mereka kerjakan. Keduanya tak akan saling mengganggu dalam suasana yang begini nyaman.

            Tik tok. Tik tok.

            Malam semakin merangkak. Meninggalkan bumi untuk terlelap sebentar.

            Tapi jari-jemari Sherlock masih lincah berlarian. Menekan huruf demi huruf membentuk paragraf dan informasi kemudian.  Dan iris mata John masih terpaku pada setiap kalimat yang membentuk frase, membangkitkan imajinasi dalam pikiran.

            Tik tok. Tik Tok.

            Api di perapian belum meredup. Retih-retih kayunya mulai terdengar hidup. Pun tak terganggu Sherlock yang masih bergelut dengan deduksi dan analisa. Pun tak terganggu John yang masih tenggelam dalam kisah spionase dan mafia.

            Tik tok. Tik tok.

            Kehangatan kembali menyeluruh. Terlebih setelah ditambahkan beberapa kayu. Sherlock meluruskan lengannya yang pegal. Matanya mengerjap lelah pada postingan di layar. Esainya tentang cara menebak orientasi seksual lewat jenis dasi yang dipakai, sudah selesai. Dirinya layak merebahkan diri di sofa untuk bersantai.

            Di sana, ada John. Dengan buku terbuka di atas pangkuan. Matanya terpejam, terhanyut kantuk. Menyisakan wajah polos dan kepala menggantung. Sherlock menyunggingkan senyum. Pelan-pelan ditegakkan kepala sahabatnya. Disandarkannya pada punggung sofa. Diambilnya buku yang ada di atas paha. Menutup kisah yang tak selesai untuk dibaca.

            Keduanya sama-sama memakai kaos dan celana piyama. Piyama kembar bermotif garis. Yang satu berwarna biru. Yang satu berwarna ungu. Warnanya lebur dalam bayangan api di perapian situ.

            Tik tok. Tik tok.

            Jarum jam tak berhenti. Kesunyian masih mengiringi. Dingin menyusupi. Hangat mencoba memerangi.

            Wajah Sherlock terpapar cahaya perapian. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tertidur di sandaran. Mengamati kontur wajahnya. Mengamati tarikan napas dan ketenangan yang nyata.

            Tik tok. Tik tok.

            Api di perapian mulai meredup. Tapi tak ada tangan yang mengulurkan kayu. Meski angin menderu-deru. Meski terhempas jendela oleh salju. Sherlock tak ingin beranjak dari sisi John. Keduanya kini berselubung satu selimut. Berbagi kehangatan dari panas yang dipancarkan tubuh.

            Saat perapian menghangatkan ruangan, John jatuh tertidur.

            Saat perapian kehilangan kehangatan, Sherlock jatuh cinta.

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> prompt **“when you fall asleep, I fell in love”** diambil dari sebuah microtale karya Raghav (scribbledstories) dengan perubahan.


End file.
